The Prince of Starkhaven
by EilonwyCousland QueenofTragedy
Summary: Sebastian Vael is the youngest son of the ruling Prince of Starkhaven. Considered a mistake by his family, he lost himself in an alcohol addiction at just sixteen. Then, he meets Cassandra Pentaghast. How will the young Seeker change his life? Join Sebastian as he battles blood mages, demons, and his own addictions. The Way of Thedas universe. ON HOLD for serious Plot re-writes.
1. The Drunkard and the Templar

A/n: A little short about Sebastian Vael meeting Cassandra Pentaghast. The idea came to me while having a discussion on one of DA groups on FB. I blame (thank? haha) Kristin B. This is part of The Way of Thedas 'verse and takes place before Sebastian meets Hawke in A Tale of Two Hawkes- which, as of 5/17/2014, has not yet been written.

* * *

Sebastian Vael, youngest Prince of Starkhaven slammed back his eighth tankard of ale. Or was it ninth? He'd lost count. The pretty wench in his lap had all of his attention. She was curvy with beautiful dark skin that marked her as Rivani. Her long, black hair was silky in his hands and he inhaled her scent. She smelled like spices and ale. He brought his lips to her's and kissed her, hard and long, his tongue sliding in to mesh with hers. It wasn't long before she was leading him up the stairs, her bewitchingly beautiful eyes daring him with each step. They tumbled into bed and Sebastian began to ravish her body with his own.

The next morning he awoke with a headache and his coin purse missing. Blast, he thought to himself as he pulled on his breeches and shirt., thankful his bow and arrows weren't missing as well. He stumbled down the stairs of the Tavern, his hair askew and clothing wrinkled. The patrons laughed as he walked past them and out the door. The sunlight hit him dead in the eyes. Cursing, he made his way to down the street, unsure of where he was heading. He heard a scuffle in an alleyway to his left and curiosity got the better of him. He quietly crept toward the noise where he saw the Rivani from the night before fighting with two men.

Scowling, he made his way towards them. "You! You stole my coin purse!" he accused. She grinned and the two men she had been fighting with turned, a malicious glint in their eyes. They each held a staff in their hand. Before Sebastian could bring out his bow, the mages had them locked in place and blood was dripping down their wrists.

Sweat glistened on Sebastian's forehead as he tried to use his willpower to break the hold they had on him. He felt himself being lifted into the air and a horrible pain seizing his whole body. Blood dribbled out of the corner of his mouth and he began to pray. He prayed to Andraste and the Maker that he would make it out of this alive.

Suddenly, he fell to the ground. The look of shock on the mage's faces told him that it wasn't they who let him go. He turned and saw a Templar with long black hair standing there alone. Her jaw was clenched and she held some sort of charm or pendant in her hand that was emblazoned with a sun that had an eye in it's center. She let out a roar and charged the mages, quickly cutting them down. The Rivani woman made a dash for it but Sebastian quickly raised himself up and used his bow to stop her. Aiming carefully, he let loose an arrow that pierced her leg, causing her to cry out and fall to the ground.

He walked over to her and held his hand out, hoping she still had his coin purse. "Please, Serrah, mercy! I am no blood mage; mercy, Serrah, mercy!" she cried out, tears streaming down her pretty face.

Sebastian rolled his crystal blue eyes at her, mildly annoyed and still hungover. "I just want my money, girl. The Templar will decide your punishment, I'm sure," he replied, his accent thick.

The girl looked up at him, a strange smile on her face. "Templar? No, no Templar will decide my fate!" she screeched and stabbed herself in the stomach. Sebastian grimaced as her blood poured out and stained his shoes.

"Shit! Why did you allow her to kill herself? I needed her information!" the warrior yelled, stepping close enough to touch.

Sebastian raised one brow at her. "Me? Isn't it your job to deal with these types, Templar?"

The woman straightened her shoulders. "I am Cassandra Pentaghast. I am here on a mission of utmost importance, do not tell me how I should act!" she stated, her voice heated. Sebastian tried to place her accent and decided it must be Nevarran. He knew the name 'Pentaghast'; if she was who she claimed to be then she was royalty.

Sebastian bowed low. "I am Sebastian Vael, youngest son of the ruling Prince of Starkhaven," her replied.

Cassandra looked down her nose at the man before her. His medium-brown hair was in disarray but his blue eyes were bright and shining. "I was not aware the Vael family's son was such a drunkard," she sniffed and turned to walk away.

Sebastian's mouth fell open in shock before he burst out laughing. It wasn't the first time he had been called a drunkard and Maker knew it wouldn't be the last. "Wait! Are you doing this alone? Let me help!" he called out after her, the words tumbling out before he could stop them.

Cassandra turned, surprised. "Help me? How?"

Sebastian waved his bow at her. "I have skills, Milady," he quipped.

Cassandra shook her head, her ponytail swinging side to side. "Will you be able to stay sober long enough to use them?"

Sebastian grinned, following after the pretty warrior woman. "Of course, Milady."

* * *

A/n: So, there is so very little known about the Seeker order. Which means I have to make it up. This is how I see it, based on what we know: A Seeker becomes a Seeker when one has risen far enough in the Templar order in all current cases except for Leliana. Lels is the exception because she knew The Divine before she became The Divine.

So, Cassandra was previously a Templar and then moved up the ranks and become a Seeker. We don't have the exact date she became a Seeker so I'm going with she was about 19 (she is seen as a Seeker in DoTS at 20, 9:22 Dragon) in 9:21 Dragon, which is when she became a Seeker. Now, here is where I HC things a bit. A Templar, before becoming a Seeker, is given a test (even Lels) of sorts, a mission, to prove their faith and loyalty.

So, while on her quest she encounters Sebastian Vael, who is a heavy drinker and spends a lot of time sleeping with whoever he wants. Which fits his character for before he became a Brother. But when Cass saves his life he begins to rethink his choices. Eventually, he comes to the conclusion that he wants to follow in Cass's footsteps. He, too, wishes to become a Seeker. 'Tis too late for him to become a Templar but Cass vouches for him and he starts off as a Brother. His mission to become a full-fledged Seeker takes place in 9:30 Dragon.


	2. Songs of Shadows and of Light

Sebastian gulped as he stared, slack-jawed, at the blood-covered mage in front of him. She was suspended in mid-air and her high-pitched keening made his ear drums throb in pain. He covered his ears and dropped to his knees, trying to block out the sound. He could feel the magic in each strange word, in each note, vibrating with power as it echoed and bounced off the tunnel walls.

He shut his eyes tightly against the visions that swam before his eyes. Naked women with long, beautiful hair made of dancing purple fire reached out and brushed against him, their snake-like fingers leave hot trails on his skin. He was caught between a mixture of desire and repulsion. He wanted to touch them, caress them, and yet he was disgusted by them. He needed them and he hated them all in one moment and he struggled to maintain control of his will.

He tried to concentrate on something else, anything else but the sound of the blood mage's titillating melody. Suddenly, he heard Cassandra's voice, her Nevarran accent thick, as she began to sing. At first the words were as foreign as the ones the mage was uttering, but the more he concentrated, the more he understood. It struck him that this must be part of the Chant of Light, but it was a part he was unfamiliar with.

"Submit yourselves therefore to the Maker. Resist the demons, and they will flee from you," she sang, her voice deep and fervid. In that moment, her song was louder and more clear than the blood mage's spell. Sebastian risked opening his eyes and was surprised to see a light glow emitting from Cassandra. He had the feeling that she sang with the power of Andraste and the Maker himself. The demons vanished, fear and disgust plain on their horridly pinched faces.

The mage they had came to question fell to the ground, landing with a slight splash in the thin layer of water that lined the tunnel's floor. She let out a yelp as she crashed and then glared, full of anger, at Cassandra. Sebastian rushed her and grabbed her arms before she could kill herself, just like the last four mages they had encountered.

The mage hissed, her eye's glowing with malice. "Let me go, mortal fool! I will give your Seeker friend no answers!" she growled, and the very sound of her voice sent shivers of fear down Sebastian's spine.

He looked to Cassandra, trying not to focus to clearly on the mage girl. "Seeker? Is there something I should know, Templar?" he inquired.

The blonde-haired woman in his arms grinned, but it wasn't friendly. "Can't you tell she is more than a mere Templar? She used the ancient words of your silly prophetess to banish the demons and dispel my magic," she answered, her voice soothing and relaxing. Sebastian felt himself believing every word, and quite eager to hear more. In fact, why was he even holding onto this woman? Surely, he needn't hold her so tightly, he assured himself. He loosened his grip and listened intently as she spoke. "She is a Seeker and she lied to you. Why would you want to join forces with someone who would lie to you? Wouldn't it make more sense to join with someone who has only told you the truth, mortal?" she crooned, her voice sounding so convincing.

A cold splash of water sloshed gently against his skin and he heard the mage screech in pain. He looked down and her face was wet; as if she, too, had been doused with something wet. He blinked up at Cassandra who was standing above them, a scowl on her face. "What did you throw on me?" he asked, his voice sounding oddly calm even to himself.

Cassandra rolled her eyes and sighed. "It was a substance known as the Tears of Andraste. They are holy and help in resisting the lewd calls of demons."

Ah. A demon. That is why he had found himself so easily in her thrall. For a moment, he felt terrified at the idea that he was holding a possessed mage in his arms, but quickly tightened his grip on the wicked creature. He felt safe, with Cassandra near by, and refused to back down when she needed him.

Cassandra showed him a small ball of candle wax and pointed to his ears. He furrowed his brow and nodded, only flinching slightly when she stuffed the tiny orb in his ear. It effectively muffled all sound, protecting him from the tempting lull of the demon-witch.

He watched Casandra's lips move as she questioned the mage. The mage just continued glaring, her lips still and unmoving. Cassandra swung her arm quickly, punching the demon/mage hard in the jaw. Blood dribbled down her lip and her tongue snaked out and licked it clean, an evil sneer on her face. Cassandra smiled in return and pulled off her gauntlet. Still smiling, she pulled out a dagger and held it gently against her wrist. She walked firmly over to the demon and held her wrist above it's head. She glanced at Sebastian and shook her head discreetly. Then she focused her attention back down at the mage. She whispered something and moved her mouth in a slow and deliberate manner, allowing Sebastian to read her lips.

"I know you are hungry, demon. I know what it is you desire. You may have a few drops of my blood if you answer my questions," she whispered.

The demon looked up hungrily at the Seeker. "Lies," it hissed. "If you give me your blood, I will over power you and your mortal friend," it continued and Cassandra smirked.

She pressed the blade gently into her skin, causing a small droplet to form. "Oh? I believe my powers strong enough to overcome yours, demon."

The demon grinned, full of wicked glee. "Then ask your questions, Seeker, and let me have my snack."


	3. The Mistake

I wrote this chapter and loved the way it came out. Then I forgot to click save and shut down my laptop. So, this is what I tried to scrape together and remember from what I wrote. I hope you like it. A lot of this is, obviously, my own HC and AU version of Sebastian's character. My "what if" he did this instead of this. I also had to invent his childhood, a bit.

* * *

"They are trying to wake the dragonsss," the demon hissed, the sound burning hot trails across Cassandra's skin. "Now, give me my snackkk, Seeker, and let us see who will win."

Cassandra rolled her eyes and knelt down close to the demon. "You believed that line of bullshit, demon?" she said and watched as the demon realized it had been betrayed. It began to struggle against the arms that held it but the drunken prince, Sebastian, held fast against her. She took the blade that had been pressed against her wrist just moments ago and used it to slit the mage's throat; killing two beings with one strike.

Sebastian pulled the wax out of his ears now that the danger was dead and got to his feet. Quirking one eyebrow at Cassandra, he pulled a flask from his belt pouch. He took a long swig to regain his senses and then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "So, learn anything from your friend, Templar? Or, is it Seeker?"

Cassandra glared at him and smacked the flask from his hand. "You need to stay sober. It is imperative that you maintain control of your senses and your will, Sebastian," she said, her tone harsh.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and bent down to pick up his flask. As his hand reached for the solid metal container, Cassandra's boot came crashing down on his hand. He yelped in pain and tried to pull his hand free, but her foot was firmly placed on top of it. "Andraste's ass, Seeker or Templar or whatever the void you are. Drinking is what helps to keep my wits about me so get off my hand," he growled, glaring up at Cassandra.

Cassandra pressed her boot deeper into his hand for a second before releasing the man. "If you are tempted by the demons because you are too drunk to resist them, I will not save you," she warned.

Sebastian sighed and nodded as he grabbed his flask and put it away. "Yes, yes of course. Now, where to next?" he asked, fingers twitching slightly. He desperately wanted another drink but didn't want to tempt his luck with Cassandra.

Cassandra made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat and turned on her heal. "We have to get you some protection before we go further," she replied, her Nevarran accent thick. "I know someone who makes enchanted charms for my order."

Sebastian hurried to keep up with her quick, firm stride. "Magic? I didn't think your people would use magic," he murmured.

"We do not use magic. We use the Chant of Light and charms of Andraste to push back the demons. You would do well to learn the difference, boy," she replied curtly.

Sebastian didn't really care for being called a boy by this mysterious woman. Who was she to judge him, anyway? It's not like she was really that much older than he. He was a loyal Andrastian. He paid his monthly tithe to the Chantry and made sure to confess his sins to the local Revered Mother. He believed in the Maker, for the most part. Why was she so blasted grumpy?

He knew he was completely useless as a prince. He was the youngest son, a mistake. His parents had their heir and they even had a back-up heir, in case something happened to their precious first-born. So why shouldn't he drink and spend his coin on whatever wench he pleased? What did it matter to this Seeker what he did, The Unwanted Prince of Starkhaven, when even his family didn't want him around?

He followed behind Cassandra, lost in his thoughts. He thought about his brothers, and how he had always followed after them when they were kids. He had wanted so much to be like them. He had truly admired his older brothers, for a time. Everything had changed on his tenth birthday. He remembered sneaking down the stairs of their family estate, tip-toeing so no one would notice. He had wanted to sneak a peak at the party decorations and the presents. He had been so quiet no one had heard him as he crept towards the dining room where his parents and brothers were. He hid behind the door and listened, hoping to overhear them talking about his presents.

Instead, he was shocked to hear his mother bribing his brothers to attend. "My darlings, please. I implore you to attend the boy's silly party. I've already had a few gifts delivered here in your names, all you must do is attend," his mother had said. Sebastian's mouth had dropped open and a few tears had fallen from his eyes. His brothers didn't want to come to his birthday party? He listened, quietly, as his mother went on to say how she understood none of them really wanted to go but they all had to make sacrifices so that the Vael family name would still stand for honour and piety.

Thinking back on that day now, Sebastian shouldn't have felt so shocked. His parents had always been more distant with him than with his brothers. He just hadn't known they felt no love for him at all, that he was completely unwanted. So, instead of trying to be like his brothers he decided he would make life as hard as possible for his family. He began acting more and more wild, doing crazy things that would make his mother faint from the indignity of it all.

He filled his life with drinking and sleeping with the lowest wenches he could find, anything to stain the Vael family name. His life revolved around that one purpose. He frowned as he continued to follow Cassandra through the sewers. He couldn't figure out what had possessed him to take on this mission. This didn't fall in line with his plan to ruin his family's honour. And yet, he couldn't seem to stop himself. Maybe, a part of him hadn't given up hope. Maybe, a small part of him still hoped to gain his family's approval, his mother's love. He took his flask out and took another long swig. He knew he had higher chances of visiting the Black City than of gaining any Vael's seal of approval.


	4. Bring The Rain

Bring The Rain

.

The rain fell heavy, soaking his clothes and chilling him to the bone. He huddled his damp cloak around his body, trying hard not to shiver. He glanced at Cassandra, who seemed unbothered by the rain. She had told him the only cloak she needed was the Maker. He had laughed, at first, but as the night wore on he began to believe that maybe, just maybe, she was right.

But the Maker didn't need drunken followers. And Sebastian wasn't willing to go sober. Well, he had tried. Honestly. He remembered asking his friend, Jethal, to help him. Jethal had locked him in a room at the tavern but it had been worse than a trip to the Fade. His whole body had shaked and trembled. He had screamed and cried and begged, just one drink, please just one. He had clawed at the door until Jethal had finally let him out. The disgusted look in Jethal's eyes as he walked away had stung Sebastian but there was nothing he could do. He wasn't strong enough.

Without his flask of ale, he couldn't function. He couldn't think properly, he couldn't even hold his bow properly. Not enough to get stumbling down drunk, just enough to take the edge off. Ease the pain. That's all he needed, just a way to ease the pain. He couldn't deny that there was an ache, a heavy weight in the center of his chest. Pressing down, agonizing pain. He couldn't stop it, no matter what he did, but the drink helped. A little.

He sighed and pressed his back against the large stone wall. They were waiting for some meeting to start. He glanced down at the pendant of Andraste that now hung from his neck. It was enchanted and Cassandra had assured him that it would protect him against blood magic, if he believed and his will was strong enough. He took a drink from his flask and said a quick prayer.

"Are you ready, Sebastian?" Cassandra asked.

He gulped and nodded, ready to get it over with. He brought out his bow and knocked an arrow. He shot the guard straight through the head and she fell, silently, to the ground. Then they cautiously crept to the building and looked inside one of the small windows, hoping not to be seen just yet.

Inside was a horrific sight. Several mages, all male, were in the center of a circle. Strange ruins were painted on the ground. The other mages danced around them, singing in horribly high-pitched voices. The mages in the center began to scream as their bodies twisted and warped.

"Abominations! They are sacrificing their own people to the demons and turning them into abominations!" Cassandra hissed.

He could feel the anger radiating from her and it caused him to shiver in fear.

She grabbed her sword from her back. "We stop this, now!" she said and charged in through the front door. Sebastian followed and used his arrows to kill as many of the creatures and mages as he could. It took everything in him not to run away into the night screaming in fear. These things were monstrous and horrible and he wasn't sure what it was that kept him shooting arrows into the crowd instead of running away.

* * *

Later, after the battle was over, Sebastian sat outside while Cassandra searched the cabin. The rain still poured down heavy and it was still cold but Sebastian couldn't sit among all those corpses. Instead, he sat outside alone.

Alone was something he was used to. His brothers never wanted him around, no one in his family did. Jethal had long since abandoned him. He had said he didn't need a drunkard for a friend and the words had stung Sebastian's heart. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he desperately wanted a friend. It didn't really matter who, just someone who would have his back and someone to talk to when he was lonely.

He figured that's why he had wanted to help Cassandra in her insane mission. He had been intrigued by the Seeker. But he knew there was no friend to find here. There was no friend to be found anywhere, not for the drunken prince of Starkhaven.


End file.
